pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-CsAtlantis
Angry Monster GW America Youtube DMC 4 Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b88enefffWw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b88enefffWw Retrieved from "http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:CsAtlantis" Vandalism Don't. Lord Belar 23:57, 8 November 2007 (CET) Or you get banned. --71.229.204.25 23:58, 8 November 2007 (CET) Yeah, what he said. Lord Belar 23:59, 8 November 2007 (CET) well i think vandalizing someone else's build first is kinda of a provocative thing CsAtlantis 23:49, 8 November 2007 (GMT) :First off, he never vandalized your build. Remember that this is a wiki, and anyone can check every edit ever at any time. Second, if you're talking about his rating, that's his prerogative and the very reason this site exists. Finally, you might want to examine your own rating for the reasons I've listed on the build's discussion page. --71.229.204.25 00:51, 9 November 2007 (CET) well by simply stating that extend enchantments = fail i feel that he isnt respecting ANet since he's basically telling them that their skill = fail and it also shows immaturity CsAtlantis 02:04, 9 November 2007 :Gaile is a fucking failure and Izzy should be castrated, branded, whipped, and chased from the city with torches and bloodhounds. :srsly, look around. Nobody respects ANet anymore, and taking offense on their part for such an insignificant slight doesn't win you any brownie points. Your vote still violates Real Vetting and NPA. --71.229.204.25 03:06, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::Also, Extend Enchantments does = fail. So do a metric asston of other skills. --71.229.204.25 03:07, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::I dunno i was kinda thinking that extend enchantments would be a great and more energy efficient way of getting the most duration out of mirage cloak and vow of silence imo ABs give more room for certain other builds (other builds than AoM) CsAtlantis 02:14, 9 November 2007 P.S. the rating isnt there anymore, i was kinda surprised i could rate my own build though, lol and as far from brownie points i wasnt asking for any but amazingly your hatred for them is huge (i was waiting for a reaction to see how u felt) ::::The only times you should have VoS and Mirage Cloak up is when you're capping a shrine, and then you have all the time in the world to recast enchants. The 'lose all enchants' part of Extend is a real killer on anything outside of running builds. --71.229.204.25 03:14, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::Also, the 'srsly' was supposed to convey that I didn't really feel that way. Gaile should be fired and blacklisted for failing at her job so badly and Izzy should have been replaced months ago, but that's about it. :) --71.229.204.25 03:14, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::::Comments can be made on my talk page thanks :3 Although beware you will be blasted.oh and added more on WHY extend fails, although i thought it was fairly obvious.--Shadowsin 06:34, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Well vow of silence does prevent me from getting healed by spells i guess (signet of devotion or signet of rejuvenation would still work) and losing all enchants is no big issue, vow of silence was already extended to double its normal duration (with 15 mysticism and +20% enchantment mod the duration of extend is 24 seconds) and the regeneration from mystic regenearation and mystic vigor's healing should make you pretty survivable (try asking the 2 dervs and 1 warrior who tried to gang me and got killed 1 by 1 by me over the course of one minute, lol) and losing the enchants doesnt really matter at that time as the duration on mystic vigor, mystic regen is over at that time anyway no matter what, and extended mirage cloak isnt half bad, im now actually considering that as you actually gave a mathematical equation in the first place (extend enchantments = fail) that maybe i should just switch over to earth prayers only and forgo vow of silence and signet of mystic speed and rely on the speed boost from pious haste (the variant build) CsAtlantis 06:35, 9 November 2007 :::::::Lucky you werent fighting me ;D, All of those enchants are recastable before their durations are up, VoS is decent when used alone but using it with too many enchants leads to trouble. --Shadowsin 15:42, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::It's just that the enchants being 1/4 sec casts are really easy (just follow the order and cast all 5 at once, then recast again all 5) but the downtime is going to kill though (4-5 secs i think with aftercast) oh well it's probably not going to beat everyone in ab but casters are free food for this type of dervish as his armor is pretty high(+20 from windwalkers with 4 enchants (it's 5 in this case) and theres absolutely no enchantment management, but you just gave me a great idea im going to trash all those lame wind prayer points and bring pious haste instead (removing vow of silence if needed just by reactivating the skill) CsAtlantis 00:07, 10 November 2007 (GMT) PvX:ARCHIVE Read. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:54, 28 July 2008 (EDT)